


A Happy Christmas

by Fox_Kaptain



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Alice and Claire are the power couple, Arcadia - Freeform, Chirs and Leon sleep too much, Chris is Asleep all the time, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, many minor characters, maybe ill mention them in another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Kaptain/pseuds/Fox_Kaptain
Summary: After saving Jill from Umbrella's grasp, they head to the seas. Barely managing to find a ship, Alice and Claire celebrate Christmas.Just a little one-shot I made while not being able to sleep.
Relationships: Alice/Claire Redfield, K-mart | Dahlia/Jill Valentine, background K-Mart/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 25





	A Happy Christmas

Fighting Jill without her powers, Alice was surprised to have made it out alive. She was even more surprised when Jill hugged her after and thanked her profusely for saving her life. Now, just two months later, they were all on a ship. It wasn't as big as Arcadia but they didn't need that much space anyways. It was a small simple sail boat that could store a motorcycle and a van.

While Alice, Claire, K-Mart, Jill, Leon and Chris traveled the seas, it was to help any distress calls and tell them of the safe place in DC. Even though there were still infected about, the group did their best to rid of them. Learning that she was just a clone didn't stop her ability to still feel human and natural. Alice looked from the captain's wheel onto the sea, thinking of how she would continue on. In the last fight, Dr. Issacs, the real one this time, infected her with a form of the t-virus that made her more than ever before. While she loathed it, there was nothing she could do. Continuing her musing, Alice didn't notice Claire come in. 

"Alice." Said woman turned slightly. "Your thinking too loud. Not to mention, you left and the bed got super cold." Alice smirked. A benefit of the improved t-virus left her rarely ever cold, it was like she was a fireplace no matter what the weather was. And she was always dry. 

"I'm sorry, come here." Alice wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulders. "I can warm you up right here, and this is the perfect place to give you my gift." The sun began to rise as they stood there in a comfortable silence. "I know I don't, do well with...emotions, but it is Christmas and I need to tell you something. Something I should've said months ago. I love you so much Claire Redfield." 

Claire looked into grey eyes, tears forming. "Alice...you are truly wonderful you know that? But I know you love me, you didn't have to say it. I know you're more of a physical person when expressing emotions." 

Alice chuckled, bringing more warmth to Claire. "I know, but I was watching K-Mart and Jill the other day. They were being all cuddly and whispering and making each other blush, and they weren't hiding it behind some type of exterior. I know I am impossible to kill, but we both don't have much time with the infected everywhere, and I wanted to let you know, I wanted to tell you. Specifically for the response of you tearing up and feeling happier. I needed to tell you too because even though you knew I loved you, I wanted to make sure you knew. I would choose you over anyone, and I will gladly openly express it too." 

Claire began to tear up even more, but just cuddled into Alice. They both watched the sun rise over the horizon, casting a warm glow on the water. The world may not be entirely fixed and free from danger, but right now they had each other, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
